Equilibrium
by Sheena26MB
Summary: After finding out that Lydia is his daughter, Jackson struggles to balance being a dad and being a doctor, all while trying to rekindle his relationship with April. Sequel to On The Radio
1. Chapter 1

**It's finally here guys, the sequel to On The Radio! You guys thought I forgot didn't you? Well I didn't, I had this chapter written over a month ago and I was just waiting for the right time. So I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters (except Lydia) belong to Shonda Rhimes!**

* * *

**Equilibrium is:**

_a state in which opposing forces or actions are balanced, so that one is not stronger or greater than the other_

_a state of adjustment between opposing or divergent influences or elements_

_a situation in which there is a balance between different forces or aspects_

For the past five months, Jackson has been trying to find equilibrium between his new parent life, his work life and love life.

Being Lydia's dad was way harder than he thought it was. It was no longer about just him, it was all about Lydia and sometimes April. In every decision he made in his life, Lydia was a factor. And who knew a now five year old needed all these stuff. Plus she was little girl, who loved pixies, fairies, unicorns and all other things little girls liked, things he knew nothing about.

Being a member of the hospital board seemed to be getting more challenging for Jackson. Not only did he have to worry about his patients, he had to worry about everyone else's patients. Something always seemed to be going wrong in that hospital. Being in charge isn't so awesome you'd think.

Jackson and April were handling the co-parenting perfectly, but just being co-parents was beginning to not be enough for Jackson. They thought that they could take care of Lydia without getting their feelings involved, but lately, that hasn't been happening. There were a lot of "almost kisses" and "almost hook-ups" happening in the past three months, most of which was interrupted by Lydia.

* * *

As he was about to knock again, Jackson watched the door swung open.

"Daddy, you're late" Lydia stood in the door way looking up at her father with frown

"I'm sorry, surgery went late" he apologized walking in picking her up from the floor.

He entered April's apartment and closed the door behind him. He dug into coat pocket and pulled out a clear plastic box with a cupcake in it.

"But I bought you an apology cupcake" he said watching the grin appear on her face "Don't tell your mom" he whispered

"I heard that!" April yelled walking into the living room "And no cupcakes before dinner" she added

Lydia frowned.

"You'll eat it later for desert ok?" April said getting nod from Lydia before taking the cupcake from Jackson

"Hey" he greeted her

"Hey" she said back with a smile

"So, what are we having for dinner?" he asked placing Lydia back on the floor

Lydia had called her dad and told him that they needed to have a family meeting, and he promised he'll be over if he got dinner in return.

"Macaroni and Cheese" Lydia announced, it was her favorite

"Of coarse" Jackson smiled remembering the last time he had dinner with them

"I would have made something else but she insisted" April said

"Is it done mom?" Lydia asked eager to eat her dinner, to get her cupcake

"Yes, it's done. Your dad can help you set up the table" April said

"Come on daddy" Lydia said grabbing Jackson's hand leading him over to the table

A few minutes later the three were at the table, digging into their food.

"So, what's this "family meeting" about?" Jackson asked before putting a fork full of the cheesy pasta into his mouth

"My party requirements" Lydia smiled

"Requirements?" Jackson asked surprised by her choice word

"Yep, let me go get my list" she said jumping off her chair running to her bedroom

"She has a list?" Jackson asked

"mmhmm" April answered

Lydia returned handing her opened pink notebook to Jackson and headed back to her seat. Jackson looked down at the page, on which Lydia wrote her list in purple colour pencils. Each point had a little box next to it.

"I see that there are check boxes here..." Jackson said

"Yeah so you can check them off to make sure you have everything" Lydia informed

Jackson read through the list...

"A mermaid themed party..." he began

"I already had a fairy birthday party last time so I wanted to do something different" Lydia said

"A huge chocolate mermaid cake..." Jackson read

"Because I love chocolate!" Lydia said

"Lots of presents..." Jackson said

Lydia looked at him and grinned. He shook his head at his daughter and continued down the list.

"Lots of ice cream, except strawberry flavored ice cream" he read then looked up at her "Why no strawberry?" he asked

"Because Mr. Avery Bear is allergic to it, remember?" Lydia said

"Oh yeah" he answered remembering a long conversation he had with his daughter talking about her teddy bear, he continued down the list "A bouncy house...a clown...a performance by One Direction, wait hold up..." Jackson paused

"What?" the little girl asked

"What makes you think I'll get you all of this?" Jackson asked

"Because I'm your daughter and you love me" she said putting on her 'pouty face'

"Uh Oh" April laughed

Jackson had yet to master resisting Lydia's pouty face and would give her what ever she wanted when she did it. Lydia knew this and would use it every chance she got.

"No, not the face" he frowned

"Pleeeeease daddy" Lydia pouted more, adding the quivering lip

He sat there for a few seconds, trying to resist.

"Ok fine, I'll see what I can do" he gave up with a sigh

Lydia's face quickly changed into a huge grin. She jumped off her chair and ran to her dad hugging him.

"Thank You!" she squealed

She ran back to her seat and dug into her Mac n Cheese, with the huge grin still on her face. Jackson looked over at April, who was giving him that "seriously?" look.

"What?" he asked

"You fell for it again" she said

"I can't help it, Ok" he said

April shook her head, as they both went back to eating their dinner and Jackson continued reading his daughter's demands, or "requirements" as she put it.

* * *

It was the day of Lydia's party and Jackson's apartment was filled with kids running around.

"Why did I agree to this?" he whispered to himself as he stood by the kitchen, looking around at the decor in his apartment

The "Under The Sea" mermaid theme had turned his bachelor pad into kid central . There was the huge cake and ice cream she wanted along with the many gifts close friends and family had gotten her. The Bouncy house was out of the question, there was no way that would fit in his apartment. And the whole One Direction thing had to wait until the next month, since he bought tickets to their concert in Seattle. The clown thing had to be crossed off the list when Lydia found out that clowns were more scary than funny, when one visited her class a few days ago. But other than that, Lydia got everything that was on her list.

"I like what you've done with the place Avery" Jackson heard

He looked to the side and spotted Alex walking up to him with a grin.

"Don't even start" Jackson said knowing his friend had a lot of jokes up his sleeve, he hadn't stopped teasing about the party since he told him about it

"It's like the little mermaid took over your apartment" Alex laughed

"Laugh all you want, it won't be funny when Paige wants a My Little Pony party" Jackson teased

"She's a Karev, Karev's don't do that my little pony crap" Alex said defending his now two month old daughter

"Yeah, that's what you think" Jackson said "Where is she anyway?"

"Jo has her, they're over on the couch with the women" he said pointing to them

On the couch sat Jo, with tiny Paige in her arms. Next to her was April and Arizona. Meredith, Callie and Cristina were all standing around the couch, gushing at the baby.

Jackson noticed the visible bags under his friend's eyes.

"You look like crap" Jackson commented

"Paige never sleeps, she's always awake and crying" he quickly answered "You're lucky you didn't have to deal with that with Lydia"

As the two men talked, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" April said getting off the couch

April ran to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Lydia..." she called out "...someone's here to see you"

Lydia ran through the living room to the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Auntie Natalie!" Lydia yelled in excitement

"Hey Birthday girl!" Natalie smiled kneeling down opening her arms out

Lydia grinned and ran right into them, giving Natalie a tight hug.

"I missed you so much" Natalie said hugging Lydia's tiny body back

"Me too" Lydia said pulling out of the hug. She spotted a bag in Natalie's hand "Is that my birthday present?" she asked

"Yes it is" Natalie smiled handing it to her

"Yay!" Lydia cheered taking the bag

"Go put them with your other presents" April told her daughter "We'll open them in a few minutes"

"Ok" Lydia said leaving the two, running over to her "Present Table"

"So, where is this hot baby daddy of yours?" Natalie asked getting on her feet looking around

"He's over there" April pointed, rolling her eyes

Natalie turned, spotting Jackson over by the kitchen talking to Alex.

"That's him?" she asked

"Yep" April answered

"Mmmm, Oh I would definitely make a love child with him" Natalie stared

"Nat!" April whispered nudging her

"What in the world possessed you to leave him and come to Ohio with Matthew?" Natalie scolded

"Nat stop" April said

"Better question is, what possessed you to marry Matthew in the first place, when you had all this hotness?" she teased pointing at Jackson

April rolled her eyes looking away. Just then, Lydia came back.

"Hey Lydia, why don't you introduce me to your daddy" Natalie said with a smile

"Ok" Lydia said grabbing Natalie's hand pulling her towards her father

"Don't embarrass me!" April said to Natalie as she left

"I'll try" she called back

The two walked up to Jackson and Alex.

"Daddy..." Lydia began getting his attention "This is Auntie Natalie, Auntie Natalie, this is my daddy" Lydia introduced the two

Jackson smiled extending his hand "Nice to finally meet you Natalie"

"Nice to finally meet you too" she said shaking his hand

"And this is Dr. Alex, he's mean" Lydia said looking up at Alex

Natalie giggled "Nice to meet you Dr. Alex"

"Nice to meet you to" Alex said frowning down at the little girl who grinned up at him

They suddenly heard a baby crying.

"Aaaaaaleeeeeeeex" Jo called from the couch

"Duty calls" Alex said leaving the two going towards his wife

"Daddy, Aunt Natalie got me a present!" Lydia grinned

"She did?"

"Mmhmm" the little girl nodded

Just then there was another knock on the door. April opened the door and her eyes widened once again. Not at who, but what! Standing there was a mailman holding a big cardboard box. April signed and took the box from the man after thanking him. She back herself back into the apartment, then closed the door with foot. Lydia's eyes widened as she saw her mother with the large box in her arms.

"Is that for me?" she asked approaching April

"It is" she answered

"From where?"

"Boston" she smiled

Jackson shook his head knowing exactly who it was from.

"Who lives in Boston?" Natalie asked confused

"My mother" Jackson answered

Catherine Avery had wasted no time spoiling Lydia, once the little girl knew who she really was. There was no telling what was in that box, but if it was from Catherine, there was no doubt that it was something Lydia would love.

"Can I open my presents now, pleeeeeeease?" Lydia pleaded, getting all excited after seeing the box

"Uh, sure, why not" Jackson answered

"Yeeees!" Lydia cheered as she ran over to the spot where her gifts were "Time to open presents!" she yelled out

Everyone quickly gathered around the table as Lydia began ripping through the wrapping paper of her gifts.

* * *

"Bye Lydia" Natalie whispered to a almost sleeping Lydia

Lydia's sugar rush was finally dying down, and after all the running around with her friends, she collapsed on Jackson's couch

"Bye" Lydia sleepily answered

Natalie bent over and kissed her cheek "I'll see you later"

Natalie then followed April to the front door.

"So we're still on for lunch tomorrow?" she asked April

"We are" April smiled

"Well, see you tomorrow then" Nat said hugging April "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" April said pulling out of the hug

"Goodnight Jackson" Natalie said as she spotted him entering the living room

"Goodnight" he nodded before going into the kitchen

Natalie left and April gave a little wave down the hall before closing the door. She then turned to her daughter on the couch and smiled. She was asleep now, and a slight snore could be heard coming from her. April walked to the couch picking her up. She then brought her to her room and placed her on the bed. Jackson had officially turned his guest bedroom into Lydia's room, so she'd have somewhere to sleep when she spent the night. After leaving the room and closing the door, she went back into the living room, where Jackson was beginning to clean up.

"Where's Lydia?" he asked noting her come in

"She fell asleep, so I put her in her room" she answered

"I thought you guys were about to leave" he said

"We were, but" she began, looking around at the untidy apartment "It looks like you'll need some help cleaning up"

"I do need help" he smiled "It's like Sebastian had a party in here"

"Sebastian?" April asked

"Yeah, that little lobster crab thing in the Little Mermaid" he answered

"How do you know about him?"

"Lydia made me watch it. She said I needed to do some research about mermaids"

April giggled. Lydia was very determined to get her party the ways she wanted it, and if it meant making her father the Little Mermaid, then so be it.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Uh...you can clean up the gift paper your daughter shredded" he said pointing to the table her presents were on

"She's your daughter too you know" April said walking over to the table

"Yeah but she looks like you more"

"But she acts like you more" she shot back with a smile

* * *

"This is the first and last birthday party I ever throw for Lydia" Jackson said plopping down on the couch, April followed right after

"Yeah right, wait until she gives you those cute eyes again" April said

"I'm not gonna fall for that again"

"I'll believe it when it happens" she smiled

"Just wait, you'll see" he said

April took in the breath before pushing herself off the couch "I better go get Lydia, I don't want to leave here too late"

"She can spend the night you know" Jackson said

"What about school?" April said

"She has cloths here right? I can drop her off tomorrow" she answered

"Are you sure? You don't have to get to the hospital early tomorrow?"

"No, I don't"

"Ok, well, I'll go get her in some PJ's" April said leaving the living room and going into Lydia's.

After getting Lydia out of her party cloths and into her PJ's, she tucked her in, pecked her cheek and quietly stepped out of the room. She slowly closed the door and turned around, spotting Jackson standing there, in front of his bedroom door.

"Ok, so she's sound asleep. I already picked out her outfit for school, I hanged on the closet door. And for breakfast..."

"No sugary cereal, I remember" he smiled cutting her off

"Good" she smiled "I better get going then"

As she turned to walk away, Jackson quickly placed his hand up on the wall behind her, blocking her way.

"You know...you can spend the night too...if you like" he said giving her a lustful look

April looked up at him. She knew that look anywhere! It was the same look he gave her in the men's bathroom during the boards.

"Don't...do that" she whispered

"Do what?" he asked giving her that look again

"That!" she said pointing to his face

"What's wrong with this?" he asked closing the space between them

"You know exactly what's wrong" she said as her back hit the wall behind her

He placed his other hand on the side, against the wall, blocking her in the small space. He leaned forward, their faces inches apart.

"We said we wouldn't do this..." April whispered as his nose brushed past hers

April was right, they had made a deal to keep their feelings out of their co-parenting Lydia. But after spending a lot more time together than expected, the tension between them both grew. Long glances would occur between them on opposite sides of the couch, while Lydia sat in between them. There was almost kisses and almost hook-ups, but they had never went as far as having sex, and Lydia was to thank for that.

But now, Lydia was fast asleep, unable to interrupt them this time. The opportunity was right there, and they both wanted to reach out and grab it. And April, being more impatient, took the first step and captured his lips in hers.

Jackson's hands moved from the wall to her waist as kissed back. April's hands quickly found the back of his head and neck. Their tongues danced around each others mouth as he hands started to roam lower. He then pulled her backwards, to his opened bedroom door, and led her in, pushing the door close behind her back.

* * *

**Here it is! I hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you think! I always welcome suggestions! I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I'll try to as often as possible! _Happy Holidays guys!_**

**Now I know I'm not the only one still worked up about Jackson's "I love you" speech to April! I was crying like a baby and yelling "oh my god!" lol. I feel bad for Matthew and Stephanie though, that had to hurt! February 27th better get here quick!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews follows and favorites, it means a lot! I know you guys have been waiting a while, so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Mummy? Daddy?"

April's eyes fluttered open at the sound. She looked around then spotted blurry figure sitting at the bottom of the bed. She lifted her hands up and rubbed her eyes, then blinked violently to clear her them.

Her eyes widened as she saw Lydia sitting there.

"Oh my god!" she said shocked, pulling the covers over her bear chest

Jackson's eyes quickly shot open. He turned to his side and looked at April, and saw her staring. He followed her eyes and quickly shot up when he saw what, or who, she was staring at.

"Lydia...what are you doing in here?" Jackson asked groggily nervously

"I woke up, took a shower and got ready for school. I went to the kitchen to wait for breakfast, but you weren't coming, so I came to see if you were ok" she simply said then looked at her mother "What is mummy doing here?"

"Ummm..." Jackson began

"Mummy was very tired last night, so she decided to spend the night here" April quickly answered

"In daddy's bed?" the little girl asked

"Uh yes" April said

Lydia looked to Jackson for confirmation and he quickly nodded.

"Are you guys naked?" she asked noticing her mother trying to cover herself

April's eyes widened

"Uh..." Jackson began but was cut off by a knock on the front door

"Someone's here!" Lydia yelled jumping off the bed running to the door, forgetting all about the question she just asked

April and Jackson looked at each other then quickly jumped out of the bed and began to put their cloths on.

Lydia arrived at the door and opened it.

"Auntie Natalie!" Lydia squealed

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at your mom's" she asked walking in

"I spent the night here" Lydia smiled

"And where is your mother?"

"She's in the bed naked with daddy" Lydia simply answered

"Oh..." Natalie said with a slight smirk as her eyes widened

Just then April walked out of Jackson's room, going into the living room.

"Natalie...what are you doing here?" she nervously asked as she stopped check her outfit, the same outfit from the night before

"Well, I called your apartment this morning and there was no answer, so I went over there to check on you. I got worried when I didn't get an answer when I knocked, so I was coming over to ask Jackson if he heard from you" Natalie said

"Oh, well we just spent the night here" April replied

"Yeah, and apparently you were naked in his bed" Natalie whispered with a smirk

April gave her a questioning look. Natalie pointed at Lydia, answering April's mental question. April groaned.

Jackson soon walked out of his room, wearing the same jeans from the night before, but with a different shirt. He had his bag and jacket in hand, ready to leave. He quickly spotted Natalie.

"Hey Natalie" he greeted

"Good Morning" she grinned, showing Jackson that she knew exactly what went down

He quickly turned to Lydia, who was now sitting on the couch "Time to leave Lydia"

"But I haven't had breakfast yet" she whined jumping off

"We'll get something on the way" he said "Hurry, let's go"

Lydia took her bag pack that was seated right next to her on the couch and then ran to her mother and Natalie to say goodbye. After doing so, she and Jackson left the apartment, leaving April and her friend to themselves.

"Soooooooo" Natalie said with a smirk

"I don't want to talk about this now, I have to get to work" she quickly said

She grabbed her purse from the spot she had left it the night before. After locking up, Her and Natalie quickly left the apartment, and headed to hers.

* * *

Jackson was at the nurse's station, filling out some charts, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Dude you smell like crap" Alex said standing next to him

Jackson turned to look at his friend "Well you look like crap" he shot back

"I have a crying baby who won't sleep at night as a excuse. What's your excuse for smelling like you ran hundred laps around the hospital before coming in?" Alex asked

"I didn't shower this morning" he answered

"How could you not shower?"

"I didn't have time to" he answered handing the nurse the chart

"Why?"

"I woke up late" Jackson said leaving towards the elevator

"How could you make up late?" Alex asked following him

"What's with all the questions?" he said as they walked into the elevator that had just opened

"Dude, I'm like your best friend. If you start to smell when we're hanging out, people will think it's me" Alex said

Jackson rolled his eyes.

Just as the elevator doors were about to close, Cristina stopped it, and stepped in.

"Evil Spawn, Pretty Boy" she greeted with a nod

"Yang" they both said back

As the doors began to close again, Cristina turned around and looked at the two.

"I mean this in the meanest way possible...one of you smell like crap!" she said

Alex quickly pointed at Jackson.

"Pretty Boy?" she asked acting shocked

"He didn't shower this morning" Alex said

"How could you not shower?" Cristina asked turning back around

"I woke up late ok?" Jackson answered frustrated "I had to deal with a birthday party yesterday"

"Lydia's party finished at eight, you had plenty of time to sleep" Alex said

"I stayed up late"

"Doing what?" Alex asked

"Stuff" Jackson answered; he didn't want to talk about April being there

"What kind of "stuff" do you do that keeps you up at night, so that you wake up too late to take a freakin' shower?" Alex thought aloud

"I feel the need to ask this..." Cristina began "...was April there?"

Jackson wondered if he should answer or not, he didn't want them figuring it out. But he was taking way to long to answer and the two quickly figured it out.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Alex asked

Jackson didn't answer, which actually answered the question.

"You did" Cristina grinned "That must have been some good sex"

_Great Sex!_Jackson mentally corrected her

"Look, she spent the night and stuff happened ok?" he said "I already got questioned by Lydia this morning, I don't need it from you too"

"Lydia walked in on you guys?" Alex asked as his eyes widened a bit

"Poor kid" Cristina commented

"No she didn't...kind of. She came into my room and found us asleep together" he explained

Just then the elevators opened up on the next floor. Cristina stepped off.

"Avery, it's awesome that you're getting laid now and all, but just a few pointers. Lock your door, TAKE A SHOWER after your little sessions, and don't knock up April Kepner again! Got it?" she said

"Yes ma'am" he answered before the elevator doors closed and Cristina walked off

"So..." Alex began "...are you guys together or what?"

"Ummm..." Jackson thought, he had no idea what them sleeping together meant "We're not together but I honestly don't know what it means"

"Well you guys should be together, I'm sick watching you two make these lovey dovey eyes at each other when you think no one's looking" Alex said

"We do not do that!" Jackson defended

"Yeah you do" Alex said as the elevator doors opened

Jackson stepped out and left his friend inside "See you later man" he said walking away

"Take a shower!" Alex called out as the doors closed

Jackson walked down the hall, towards the locker room showers; he didn't want anyone else telling him about his stench again.

As he walked, he thought more about what Alex asked. What did this really mean? He knew that he still had feelings for April, he never really stopped. Did he still love her? He believed he did. Did he want to be with her? He did! But all of this wouldn't matter if April didn't feel the same way.

* * *

April sat at the table, opposite Natalie. They were having lunch at a coffee shop close by. The two were caching up, talking about how Natalie was doing, but Natalie was more interested in her friend and the events of last night than her life back in Ohio.

"So, how's it going at the clinic?" April asked about her old work place

"So are we not gonna talk about Jackson?" Natalie asked

"No we're not" April answered

"Really?"

"Yes"

"So we're just going to ignore the fact that you slept with your baby daddy and the fact that your daughter walked in on you guys?" Natalie questioned

"She didn't walk in on us doing anything, we were just asleep" April said

"If you say so" Natalie said with a smirk

"Ugh" April groaned, not in the mood to be teased by her friend

"So...are you guys getting back together?"

"Uh...I don't know" April answered unsure of her answer

"Well you guys should!" Nat suggested "There are obviously still feelings lingering around"

"But Jackson and I are good at this whole co-parenting thing, it's working out perfectly" April said

"Except for the high sexual tension between you two"

"The co-parenting thing works!" she stressed

"What makes you think the relationship thing won't work just as good, or better?" Natalie asked

April sighed, her friend had a point. Yes the co-parenting worked out perfectly, but maybe them being together, being a family, would be much better. For the five years she spent away from Jackson, she would wonder what it would be like if things were different. Like if she didn't leave Jackson behind and raised Lydia with him, if she didn't marry Matthew or if he had just given her a reason that night of the storm. Maybe they would have been married, living in a huge house, with a younger brother for Lydia.

Maybe the Universe was giving her a second chance. But she wondered if Jackson felt the same way.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a little short. I'll try to make the next one longer! Your reviews and suggestions are always welcomed!**

_Is it February 27th yet? No? Crap!_**_;( _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Sorry for taking so long to update, I was a little distracted and had some writer's block. Hope you guys like this one! You'll get some more Lydia in this one cause I really like writing about her.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy (except Lydia)**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Lydia's birthday party, and Jackson and April's hook up. They were both confused about what it meant. They tried going on with the normal routine, but that night was still on their minds and they knew that they had to talk about it eventually. But there was never a right time to talk about it, and when it seemed like it was, something always interrupted.

Jackson walked down the hallway in the hospital towards the nurses station, where April was standing, checking up some post-ops.

"Hey" he greeted her

"Hey" she smiled looking up from the tablet

There was a somewhat awkward silence as he logged in into his tablet. There had been a lot of awkward silences between them lately.

"Oh, before I forget..." April said looking up at him "Lydia said, and I quote, "please inform daddy that I'm in the daycare today, because my classroom is being refurbished. Tell him that I insist that he come see me"" April said trying to keep a straight face

Jackson shook his head and smiled. His daughter's vocabulary had increased since she entered kindergarten about two months ago. To her, being in kindergarten meant she was a big girl and big girls used "big girl words", as she put it. She seemed to be more interested in school than normal children her age and April found it strange but Jackson would said it was an Avery thing and she wouldn't understand.

"Using those big girl words huh" he smiled

"Yep" April laughed as Jackson joined in

The laughter died down a few seconds later and silence fell in. Jackson felt that now was the time to bring up the hook up, or at least bring up that they should talk about it. It seemed kind of like a good moment. But that moment left when April's pager went off.

She quickly looked down at it before handing her tablet over to the nurse.

"There's an incoming trauma, I gotta go" she informed him before walking away quickly "See you later" she called out

* * *

Jackson sat in on of the conference rooms bored out of his mind. He didn't have any scheduled procedures that day and most of his unfinished post-ops were being handled by his interns and residents. Plus he was not in the mood to deal with Hospital Board problems.

He then remembered Lydia's request and decided to go see her at the daycare.

A few minutes later Jackson stepped into the daycare and was greeted by a grinning Lydia.

"Daddy" Lydia said running up to her dad "You came!"

"I did" he smiled "Want to hang out with me today?"

"Yes!" she grinned clapping her hands

"Well come on, let's go"

After informing the workers at the daycare, Jackson left with Lydia. It was close to her usual "lunch time" she had at school, and Jackson decided to bring her to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Once they got in line, Jackson lifted her up, so she could pick what she wanted.

"I want cookies!" she said as she spotted the chocolate chip cookies further down the line

"No, no cookies" Jackson said

"Why not?" she asked

"Cause you're not allowed to eat sugary things" he said "How about some french fries?" he asked

"But I want cookies" she frowned

"No cookies" he repeated

"Please?" Lydia said, putting on her infamous pouty face

"Nuh uh, no" Jackson said "Not the face"

"Pleeeease" she said again, this time tilting her head to the side

"I am not falling for this" Jackson whispered to himself

Lydia wrapped her arms around her father's neck and kissed his cheek "Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"This must be a new level" Jackson thought to himself as she placed another peck on his cheek "Fine" he gave in a few seconds later "You'll get your cookie"

"Yay!" the little girl cheered pressing her cheek against her dad's "Ouch, daddy your face is prickly" she said referring to Jackson's stubble

"I know" he grinned

After walking up the line, he picked up two cookies and a carton of milk, along with some fries and and a bottle of water for himself, then headed over to a table.

Lydia dug into her cookies, humming as she ate.

"Jackson...Avery" they heard a voice behind them

"Crap" Jackson cursed under his breath

"Hi mummy" Lydia grinned after turning around in her seat and seeing her mom standing behind them, arms folded, foot tapping "Look I got cookies" she added holding a cookie up

"I can see that" April said eyeing Jackson

Just then Callie came up the table to say hi, and quickly noticed the look on April's face.

"Uh oh, I know this look" Callie said before looking at Jackson "What did you do?"

"He gave her cookies" April said "And he knows she's not supposed to be eating cookies"

"You fell for the face again didn't you?" Callie asked

Jackson didn't answer, which gave them their answer.

"You have to learn to resist it Jackson" Callie urged

"I know, but she kissed my cheek and was all cute" Jackson said defeatedly

"That's an advanced pouty face level" Callie commented

"I thought so" Jackson said " And it's just a cookie though"

"One, you gave her two cookies, and two, you know how hyper she gets after eating anything sugary" April scolded

"Ok, ok. This is the last time I fall for the face" he said

"That's what you said the last time" April frowned

"I mean it this time" he assured

"Right" April said rolling her eyes before her pager went off, and Callie's did right after

"Gotta go, bye Lydia" Callie smiled

"Bye Dr. Callie" the little girl said as Callie left

"Resist the face Avery!" she called out as she left the cafeteria, causing Jackson to roll his eyes

"I gotta to" April said before bending over and kissing her daughter's cheek "bye sweetie"

"Bye mummy" she said nibbling on her cookie

April smacked Jackson behind the head and quickly left, leaving the two to their lunch.

* * *

After April answered her page and checked the pit, she went into the Attending's lounge for a much needed ten minute break before her surgery on the in coming trauma she had that morning.

She plopped down on the couch and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She sighed as she let her body sink into the sofa.

"Somebody looks like they need a nap" she heard

She looked up and saw Meredith and Cristina walk in.

"I do" she answered sitting up "I've been pretty tired lately"

"I know what you mean" Meredith sympathized sitting next to her

"Plus I'm really hungry" April added

"Me too" Meredith said

"That's what happens when your spend all your time and food on annoying kids" Cristina commented "That's why I don't have any"

Meredith shook her head at the comment.

"Lydia is not annoying" April snapped

"What's with the bitchy attitude?" Cristina asked as she sat next to Meredith

"Cristina!" Meredith warned

"I'm not bitchy ok? I'm just really tired...and hungry" April said "Hunger and fatigue can do things to your emotions ok"

"Wait a minute..." Cristina said raising her brow "You're tired, and hungry and being all bitchy...are you pregnant? Did Avery knock you up again? I told him not to"

"What? I'm not pregnant!" April answered

"Are you sure? Cause I know about that hook up" Cristina said

"Hook up? What hook up?" Meredith asked looking between April and Cristina

"Her and Avery did the nasty nasty" Cristina answered

"You and Jackson had sex?" Meredith asked turning to April, eyes widened

Before she had a chance to answer Callie and Arizona stepped in.

"What are we talking about?" Callie asked wanting to get into whatever conversation was going on

"Avery knocked up Kepner again" Cristina answered

"What? You're pregnant?" Arizona asked

"I'm not pregnant!" April answered, trying to keep her voice low

"Wait, you and Jackson had sex?" Callie asked as her eyebrows lifted a bit

April slightly looked down and bit her lip, answering Callie's and Meredith's previous question

Callie let out a small gasp "April..."

"When did this happen?" Arizona asked

"After Lydia's birthday party" Cristina answered before April could say a word

"Was Lydia around?" Meredith asked

"She walked in on them" Cristina answered again

"Oh my god" Callie said

"I know right, poor kid" Cristina commented

"She did not walk in on us Ok?" April yelled in frustration

"Who didn't walk in on who?" Jo asked as she walked into the lounge

"Lydia walked in on Kepner and Pretty boy doin' it" Cristina answered

"Oh, I already know about that" Jo said causing April to look at her confused

"Oh my god what did Lydia say?" Callie asked

"Did she scream?" Arizona asked

"Poor kid is scarred for life" Cristina said

Tired of all the talking and questions, April shook her head and stood up from the couch.

"First of all, Lydia did not walk in on us doing anything, Jackson and I were just asleep when she came in and second of all..." she said pointing to Cristina and Jo "...how do you two know about this?"

"Oh, Pretty boy told me" Cristina answered

"Jackson told Alex and he told me" Jo added her answer as well

As if on queue, one by one their pagers started going off.

"We'll talk about his later" Jo said pointing at April before she quickly walked out the door

The others left after checking their pagers, also telling April they would have to continue their conversation some other time.

As April left the room to get ready for the surgery, she couldn't help the thoughts that were going through her head.

Did them having sex mean anything to Jackson, or was it one of the one night stands you brag to your friends about?

* * *

Jackson sighed as he watched Lydia bounce up and down on the chair next to him, causing her brownish red curls to bounce along with her. Maybe giving her two cookies was a bad idea. They were in the O.R Gallery and his daughter was on a sugar high and couldn't keep still.

Lydia had wanted to see her mother do a surgery and promised that she wouldn't be grossed out, so Jackson brought her to the Gallery. She sat there bouncing as she stared at her mother in amazement, asking question after question about the procedure her mother was doing.

"How is she gonna stop all the bleeding?" Lydia asked worried as her mother's patient was starting to bleed out on the table

"She has to find where all the blood is coming from and stop it" Jackson answered

"How?"

"Uh..." Jackson began, trying to think of a simple way to explain it to her "She'll use a clip thingy to clamp the blood vessel" he explained

"That's what brings the blood all over the body right?" she asked

"Right"

"Cool" Lydia smiled looking down at her mother in the O.R

After a few seconds April was able to find and stop the bleeding, causing her daughter to cheer in the Gallery.

After an hour or so the surgery was over. April scrubbed out and when she left, she was surprisingly greeted by Jackson and Lydia waited outside for her.

"That was awesome!" Lydia complimented her mother

"Really? Thank you" April smiled "You weren't grossed out?"

"Nope" the little girl grinned proudly

"Good" April smiled

"Mummy when I grow up, I want to be a surgeon just like you" Lydia smiled

"Awwwww" April gushed as she picked her daughter up off the floor and hugged her tightly "That's awesome"

"So you don't want to be a surgeon like me?" Jackson asked pretending to be sad

"Sorry daddy, but your surgeries are boring" she said apologetically as she held on to her mother

"No they're not" Jackson defended

"There are no rhinos in Rhinoplasty" she said remembering the time she first heard the word and thought that her father was operating on rhinos

"That is true, but all my surgeries aren't boring" he said

"If you say so" Lydia said with a shrug causing April to laugh

Jackson shook his head as they walked down the hall.

"Whatever, just don't mention this wanting to be a surgeon thing to your Grandma Catherine, you'll get a speech about getting "your legacy on"" Jackson said in his best Mama Avery voice, causing his daughter to laugh

* * *

April opened the door to her apartment, and then stepped aside to allow Jackson in, who was holding a sleeping Lydia in his arms. Her sugar rush had finally died down and she was knocked out cold.

"I'll go put her to bed" Jackson said as he walked past April and headed to Lydia's bedroom.

April headed to her bedroom and quickly changed into some more comfortable talk. She emerged from her room a few minutes later in a tank top and slacks. She went to Lydia's room and stood by the door. She spotted Jackson tucking her in.

"Good night baby girl" he said before kissing her forehead and leaving the room

"Is she good?" April asked

"All knocked out" Jackson smiled as him and April left and headed to the living room

"Want anything to drink?" April asked

"Uh, a beer would be cool" Jackson said before following April into the kitchen

After getting their drinks, the both sat at the kitchen island in silence. They both had a lot on their minds, and now seemed as good as any time to bring it up.

"We need to talk" April said breaking the silence "About..."

"What happened after Lydia's party, I know" Jackson said finishing the sentence

"You told" April immediately said, she needed to get this out now

"What are you talking about?" he asked a little confused

"You told Alex and Cristina!" April repeated waiting for his response

"Well..." Jackson began "...kinda..."

April cut him off "Look, I know it may have not meant anything to you, but I don't appreciate you telling your friends about it" April said pissed.

She was upset that he had told his friends about what they had done. It was private and only between them. Jackson noticed the unhappy look on her face.

"Listen April," he began "First of all, I didn't really tell them about it ok? They were just questioning me on why I looked so messed up the day after and they kinda figured it out. And second..." he said taking her hand "...it does mean something to me, it means a lot to me"

"Really?" she asked, her voice softer than it was a few seconds ago

"Yeah" he answered

She looked down smiling, hiding the red tint that was appearing on her cheeks.

"Look, I never did get over you after you left for Ohio. I would go on dates and hook up with a few women but I would always think about you when I was with them so it would never go far. They were just random hook ups and one night stands. But you, April Kepner, and what we did, was not a random hook up or a one night stand, it was more than that. You know that I love you, and over the 5 years, I've never stopped" he said

April smiled at the fact that he never stopped loving her. Back in Ohio, she was thinking he had forgotten about her and moved on with his life.

"At least you dated" April began "I didn't even have the guts to be with somebody else after Matthew and I's divorce was final. Nat would say that I was using Lydia as a excuse for not going out instead of admitting I was still in love with you, and she was right. So, that night, wasn't just sex for me either"

The two smiled and a comfortable silence fell between them. It was good to know that the feelings between them were mutual. Soon, April spoke.

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked

"As in do we date?" Jackson asked

"Yeah" April smiled, trying to hold back what felt like pure excitement "I mean, if you want to"

"I've been wanting to since you came back, but there was finding out you had a daughter, then finding out she was my daughter too and then there was being a dad and it just kind of slowed things down. But I want to do it. I want us to try to be a couple; I want us to be a family"

April smiled.

"So we're dating?" she asked

"We're dating" he answered with a smile

* * *

**So, hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think, your suggestions are always welcomed. I'll try my best to post the next chapter soon. I already started it, so I hope I don't get distracted again!**

**Next Chapter, the Kepners are in town!**

**And three more weeks people! :D**


End file.
